They Were Kids
by Dauntless-Shadowhunter91
Summary: The forty-nineth Hunger Games! In the point of view of the District Two male! I have to many THG stories.


**Description: District Two Male, Titus Lapworth is chosen to compete in the Fifty-Seventh Hunger Games! Along with his sister! Story starts at the bloodbath. **

**Rated: M **

**CHAPTER 1: The Horn of Plenty**

Titus' POV:  
"Five...four...three...two...one." A gong sounds and all of us are off our pedestals and running towards the Cornucopia. The first to reach the Cornucopia is my sister, Talia Lapworth. Her long black hair is pulled up into a ponytail and she may not look like a strong Career tribute, but she can pack a punch. Talia picks up the weapon she knows she's best with, a crossbow and two sheathes of arrows. Within seconds, she starts firing arrows at random tributes, taking them down one by one. Her first victim is the District Ten boy, Caldwell. Poor Caldwell, he was just twelve. But that doesn't matter in these games, in these games the rule is kill or be killed. When I reach the Cornucopia, I pick up a spear and a hole bundle of them that goes on my back. Let's see who my first victim will be. I spot the District Five boy reaching for a knife but one of my spears impales him in the side and he's dead. Leporis, the District One male, has his weapon already which is a long broadsword made out of razor sharp steel. Zenobia, the other District One tribute, has a vest full of various types of knives. Zenobia's blonde hair and green eyes are the typical District One look, however, Leporis' hair is black and his eyes are a baby blue color. Both of them have very pale skin were as me and my sister have regular peach skin and grey eyes. Both of us have black hair. We're also twins but I'll talk about that later, right now I need to kill. My next victim is the poor helpless District Twelve girl. One minute she was fighting the District Seven boy for a backpack and the next she was lying on the ground with a spear in her back. The District Seven boy, Atlas, ran as soon as Twelve was on the ground. Oh weAll, I'll just kill him later. "TITUS!" I hear Talia scream. I look around and spot her doing hand-to-hand combat with the District Four male. Looks like he's out of the alliance. I run at them, spear at the ready. Talia kicks him in the crotch but he ignores it and goes back to fighting her. I throw the spear at him, hitting him in the chest when Talia moves. All we do is nod as I run around and retrieve all the spears I've thrown. Then everyone leaves the Cornucopia. Leporis walks over to me and looks at me.

"What's the plan?" He asks.

"Get the things we need then hunt some tributes." I say looking at the rest of the stuff in the Cornucopia. After a while some cannons go off, I count four. That has to be the lowest number of tributes killed in the bloodbath in history. Three of them killed by me.

"Well that was a low number." Zenobia says.

"That's why we're going hunting." Talia tells her.

"Well I want to kill people so lets get going." I say.

We take off into the surrounding arena. The forest. Talia has her crossbow ready even though no one would dare mess with us since we're the strongest Careers since Brutus Aldjoy's games. He won the forty-first Hunger Games by using a spear and net to catch people then impale them. Althea, the District Four girl, was supposed to be in the Careers but Talia says she saw her running away from the Cornucopia. Wonder where she could have gone. Althea was amazing with a pair of daggers, in training she cut the head off a dummy with one swing. After about thirty minutes of walking, we run into Althea.

"Guys! I've been looking everywhere for you, I couldn't find you at the Cornucopia so I just ran off into the woods trying to find you!" She says, out of breath.

"Yeah whatever, get out your weapons, we're hunting." Talia says.

Althea pulls two nine inch steel daggers with gleaming, razor sharp blades. Another cannon goes off when we're finally leaving Althea's little camp. "Wonder who that was." Althea says but we all stay quiet. When that cannon went off, we all drew our weapons. I pulled a spear off my back, Leporis drew his sword, and Zenobia pulled out a handful of throwing knives. I hear the sound of metal being hit together about fifteen feet to my left so I look over and sure enough, there stands two male tributes, fighting with knives. I remember one of them as Velorum from District Twelve. He has olive skin, black hair, and grey eyes. From what I can tell he's built like an ox and 6'0. The other one I don't know but he's from District Nine. I notice something about the District Twelve boy...his left ear is gone. He has a bandage over it but I can tell it is gone. Talia steps infront of me and aims at the District Nine boy, but before she can fire Velorum stabs the District Nine boy in the forehead and his cannon goes off. Talia then aims at Velorum but he notices and takes off. "So much for that kill." Althea says. None of us respond.

After a while we decide to head back to camp so we can eat. Today, six people have died. Still a low number but the highest score outside the Careers is a seven. Which is what Atlas got, and that is why I am set on killing him. Althea makes an attempt to start a conversation on the way back to the Cornucopia but it fails since we're all on the look out for tributes. Sure enough, the little District Three girl makes her appearance, holding nothing but a knife and a chain.

"It is going to take a lot more than that to bring us down sweetheart!" Zenobia says.

"Yeah!" Althea adds.

The District Three girl, Shailene I think was her name, starts to climb a tree. Very quickly. Now we know how she got a score of six. Zenobia makes the first move, throwing a small knife at her and hitting her in the thigh. Leporis makes a dumb move and throws his broadsword like it is a spear at her but misses her head by an inch and impales the tree. "Althea, you're the smallest, climb the tree!" Talia orders. Althea goes to say something but stops and starts to climb the tree without question. Talia loads her crossbow, waiting for the right chance to attack just incase Althea falls or dies. I ready a spear, the tip gleaming menacingly in the sunlight. Althea reaches the branch Shailene is on and swings at her throat but misses. They fight on the branch for a few minutes until me and Talia look at eachother and just decide to kill them both. A crossbow bolt flies into Shailene's chest and a spear into Althea's side. Two cannons go off and we retrieve our items then head back to camp.

Later that day we all look up in the sky to see the Althea, Shailene, Caldwell, and the other five tributes we don't know the name. Then we go to sleep, preparing for another long day of battle.

A/N: YAY, FIRST CHAPTER FINISHED! So if you didn't understand that, Talia and Titus are siblings, and Talia and Titus did kill Althea and Shailene. Yay! On another note, I started writing this story at three in the morning and finished it at eleven A.M. so please don't hate if it is terrible. I'm really trying to work on my grammar and dialouge. Okay bye! Stay...stay tributey my friends! ~Dauntless-Shadowhunter91


End file.
